


Acceptance (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Death, Five Stages of Grief, Grieving John, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: What happens at the grave yard





	

He had never been good at these sorts of things. Death didn’t bother him. He had been around it enough and some people had even suggested that he had a certain perversion for it. No, he had never been good with emotions, especially the emotions of others.

He own emotions were fine. He was sad. He would miss her. It was a loss that would not be forgotten and would hurt for some time to come. But death came for everybody and with a certain cold reserve, he could accept it easily.

But John, who he had barely spoken to since that night, was a different matter. Denial had been quick. Anger had lasted much longer. There was to be no bargaining; the bullet had made sure of that. So here he was at depression. Molly had said he hadn’t been eating anything, looking afer himself, and barely even asked about Rosie. Even here at the grave side, watching the coffin being lowered, he barely did more than just stand there, barely moving.

He reached out and put his hand on John’s shoulder, grasping it firmly, reassuringly. He gave a gentle squeeze. It did not come naturally to him.

John couldn’t hold back any more, cried out in anguish and sunk to his knees. He sobbed, “I miss her so badly!”


End file.
